Second Office of Trentesse
The , also translated as the Second Office of Torantesu, Oi Kikero, is an organization in the Metroid universe. It has only been referenced in the Nintendo Official Guide Book for Super Metroid, in a short profile of Samus Aran that originates with this office. It is possible, but not confirmed, that the office is affiliated with the Galactic Federation. It should be noted that Trentesse is a French name. Much of what the profile states of Samus's early life, of her being raised by the Chozo after the Space Pirate attack on her home of K-2L, has been established as canon. The profile claims that Chairman Keaton is the only person who knows about Samus's childhood, and that the Chozo withdrew when they sensed the end of their race. As such, the author of the report acknowledges that most of its content is based in conjecture. Despite Samus working with the Galactic Federation, considered to be the series' benevolent peacekeeping government (at least until Metroid Fusion), the profile calls Samus an "outlaw bounty hunter". It characterizes her appearance as that of an "innocent girl", and says "Men who meet her gaze will be bewildered. And the men who attempt to romance her will likely be met with a cold rejection." It mentions that her eyes are emerald; in most games they are blue, but in Metroid: Other M they are green. The profile mentions her Zero Mission and the SR-388 incident, where she eliminated the Space Pirates and the Metroids. Violating her mission orders, she spared an infant Metroid. The guide states that after seeing herself in it, Samus became its mother. Text Page 6 "There remain many mysteries related to the birth of Samus Aran. Beyond herself, there is only one person who knows about her early life, Chairman Keaton of the Galactic Federation. Accordingly, most of this report is composed primarily of conjecture, and needs validation. It seems that Samus was raised as a child by the Chozo. PROFILE *Profile Report of Samus Aran Second Office of Torantesu, Oi Kikero "The Chozo are a race still shrouded in mystery. Formerly taking pride in a great galactic culture, their technologies seemed to surpass even our current engineering. However, it is said that when they sensed the end of their race, they withdrew, leaving that galaxy as a young sentient lifeform. The Chozo statues seen throughout planet Zebes serve as footprints to their former civilization. Earth colony K-2L... a planet attacked by the Zebesian Space Pirates, Samus was left as the sole survivor." (caption) "Samus Aran, raised by the few remaining Chozo. They chose Samus to be the successor of their once great culture." Page 7 "Fortunately, Samus was rescued by visiting Chozo. An unrelenting fighting spirit resided in Samus' heart... that is what the old Chozo gave her. The Chozo entrusted Samus with the future of the galaxy. She inherited their abilities by being infused with Chozo DNA, and they drilled into her fighting techniques. Then, they gave her the Power Suit, further increasing her fighting power. The Power Suit is Samus' secondary skin, custom made just for her, and cannot be worn by anyone else. It is linked with her biological energy, and can receive future power-ups made with Chozo technology. If you encountered Samus Aran without her Power Suit, you wouldn't think of her as the number one galactic bounty hunter. She has the appearance of an innocent girl. But appearances are deceiving. Within her emerald colored eyes is a mixture of resolved glimmers and sense of independence. Men who meet her gaze will be bewildered. And the men who attempt to romance her will likely be met with a cold rejection. As you already know, the warrior Samus annihilated the Space Pirates on planet Zebes, who had stolen Metroids, and subsequently eliminated all Metroids on SR388. However, a sole infant remained alive on SR388-the rescued Baby Metroid. (In terms of the original mission, this had been a violation of duty) There, you can see Samus' true feelings. A sole survivor like herself... No one else to rely on, a lonely existence... Samus imposed her fate onto the baby, becoming its mother, almost as if she were trying to raise it herself." Category:Miscellaneous